


Story Time

by RayRayyy



Series: Sanji/Usopp [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRayyy/pseuds/RayRayyy
Summary: Chopper is exhausted after treating the, yet again, injured swordsman. Usopp has just the remedy for his stress and Sanji is fully on board with this.Usopp unearths a new book which he knows Chopper will love
Relationships: Tony Tony Chopper & Usopp, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sanji/Usopp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Story Time

The sun was just creeping behind the horizon leaving a dusky pink blur of clouds against the darkening sky. The moon was bright against the faint sparkle of the stars, casting a blue glow over the deck of the _Thousand Sunny_.

Dinner had been a relatively quiet affair, Sanji served grilled shark that Usopp had _somehow_ caught earlier in the day. The Strawhat crew were pretty exhausted after their latest run-in with a Marine fleet the day before, and had spent the night fleeing through gales, thunder storms and torrential downpours.

Zoro had, unsurprisingly,sustained enough injuries for him to spend the morning in the infirmary, Chopper fussing over the swelling lump on his head, and his distinct lack of recalling the incident.

The tiny reindeer had worked himself up into a frustration he couldn't seem to calm from. He had barely touched his dinner, and Usopp noticed his eyelids were ringed with red.

As the crew dispersed from the galley one by one, most of them to try and get some sleep, Chopper turned towards the infirmary.

“Hey, Chopper.” Usopp hated seeing him like this, the kid didn't need to carry this much tension, Zoro would be fine, it was only a mild concussion – plus, he would appreciate the solitude and not causing more worry for the doctor.

“Ahh, Usopp! I didn't see you there. What's wrong, are you okay?” The worry constantly set in his features after a fight was exhausting just to look at.

“Oh, no, the Great Captain Usopp is always okay! I found this book in the library, Robin said she thinks you'll like it? Want to take a quick break?”  
The sniper was already bundled into a blanket against the mast, surrounded by pillows and bean bags. He _knew_ Chopper wouldn't be able to resist.

“Erm, well, I do, but, Zoro needs..” His voice trailed off as he looked back towards the room where Zoro slept.

“Oi, that marimo will be fine, Chopper.” Sanji was heading towards them with two mugs in his hand, cigarette in the other. “Plus, if you check on the idiot, this mug of hot chocolate will go cold..” The chef faked a pout as he handed one of the cups to Usopp.

The chef had noticed Usopp looking at Chopper with a concerned frown over dinner. He could tell exactly what the sniper was thinking by the creases in this forehead. He also didn't miss the reindeer pushing his dinner round his plate, rather than eating it. Sanji couldn't bring himself to scold the young Strawhat. He allowed the rubber arm of their captain to snake around the empty plates, aiming for the well-played with meat and swiping with confidence.

Sanji had made up some small finger sandwiches with Chopper's favourite filling (strawberry jam Sanji had made using the fruits Usopp had grown) which he presented after a trip back to the kitchen – the chef had made enough for both him and Usopp as to not increase Chopper's guilt for not eating his dinner first time.

Usopp had settled himself against the mast with a large blanket around his shoulders, Chopper sat between his legs, the tip of his hat not quite touching Usopp's chin. Sanji smiled as he watched the reindeer wiggle himself into place, Usopp's arms surrounding him with the book held in front of them both. Chopper held the mug in both hooves, lifting it slowly to his mouth.

“The Little Mermaid?” Chopper leaned backwards to look up at the storyteller. “Like Caimi?”

“No, this is a different little mermaid – she dreams of being human and walking on land and meets a sea-”

“Oi, Usopp, don't ruin it.” Sanji had sat himself down, unnoticed, next to the sniper and was sipping a cup of tea when he turned to the other man, eyebrow raised high.

“Okay, okay, here we go.” Usopp began the story with an elaborate change to the original text. Chopper hadn't noticed because he was enthralled by the pictures in front of him. Bright watercolour paintings of mermaids and fish of all sizes leaping in the blue waves. Sanji leaned in to marvel at the pictures, his chin resting lightly on Usopp's left shoulder. The sniper felt the extra weight along with a warm tinge creeping across his nose.

“The little mermaid went back to the surface everyday to get a glimpse of the human on the shore. How she wished to be one! To be able to feel the sand beneath her feet, and lay under the sun. To run!”

Chopper let out a sigh, “She's like me.” His voice barely above a whisper. Sanji and Usopp glanced sideways at each other, and Usopp squeezed the middle of the reindeer in a makeshift hug. He hadn't realised the similarities, knowing the little reindeer had longed to be accepted by humans when he was younger.

Before Usopp managed to get to the curse of the sea witch, the two noticed a faint snoring sound coming from the doctor. Usopp leaned forward to check he was actually asleep and moved to close the book in his hands.

“Uhh, wait. I want to know what happens with the sea witch.” Sanji placed his hand in the pages of the book before Usopp could close it.

“Do you not know the story, Sanji?” Usopp turned to the blonde haired man, both eyebrows lost in his curly hair, raised incredulously. Sanji shook his head. Usopp's eyes lit up as he opened the book back up to where he had paused. “Well, I can't have you not knowing what happens to our little mermaid!”

He managed to hold the book slightly above the sleeping Chopper's head so they could both look at the pictures, Sanji shuffled himself round to get a better vantage point, their thighs touching underneath the blankets. Usopp swallowed the last mouthful of his hot chocolate (More, luke-warm by now) and continued to read aloud. 

The warmth under the blankets was causing the two of them to become sleepy, as well as the warmth radiating from Chopper. Usopp felt his eyes drooping in tandem with Sanji's head lolling onto the sniper's shoulder.

The book dropped from Usopp's hands as he succumbed to sleep, his head falling to rest lightly on top of Sanji's.

~

Robin had ventured out onto the deck to check on them to find the pile of sleeping bodies tucked neatly underneath the blankets. Chopper had caused enough heat to paint the cheeks of both men a warm pink. 

A smile spread over Robin's face as she bent down to scoop the tiny reindeer into her arms. As she did so, the blanket went with him, uncovering the intertwined legs of the cook and the sniper who slept, unaware of being watched. Robin sprouted an arm to pull the blanket back over them, turning to head towards the men's quarters to allow the weary doctor a good night's rest.

~

Usopp opened one eye a slither as the weight of the reindeer disappeared from his lap. He didn't know when the cook's legs had slid underneath his, but he daren't move, not wanting to disturb the sleeping form next to him. He stayed still while the blanket was pulled back over their legs, sliding his hand onto Sanji's thigh when he figured it was safe. The chef stirred slightly, nuzzling his head closer into the crook of Usopp's neck. 

The smile on Usopp's face stayed put as he slipped back into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as this idea popped into my head, I couldn't stop until I'd written it
> 
> And I always say the world needs more Sanji/Usopp


End file.
